Arrow Requested one shots
by I am the void
Summary: A bunch one shot requests that I have recieved


SMOAKING CANARROW

A/N WARNING RATED M!

This story is a gift for Naty "ohmypreciousgirl" on tubmlr. A true Olicity fan.

"You know you didn't have to make the trip here." Oliver complained to the consumed heroine sitting next to him. They sat perched on a rooftop above the sparkling lights of Starling City.

"I thought you could use the company." Sara said wearily. It must have been at least the tenth time that night that Oliver had tried to get her to go home. "Besides Laurel and my dad would have killed me if I didn't visit sooner or later."

"Then go be with your family." Oliver was starting to get annoyed that Sara wasn't taking the hint. "I'm gone out here, I swear."

"You won't get even a little but bored? I mean Dig won't be back from his vacation with Layla for a few more days." Sara teased him. "Or maybe you do want to be alone out here or rather alone with a certain cute executive assistant?"

Sara had meant it as a joke but she could tell from Oliver's silence that she had struck gold. "I knew it. You do like her. Can't say that I blame you-"

"Stop it." Oliver demanded. He wasn't overly concerned at what Sara might speculate. What he was concerned about was that someone might be eavesdropping on their comms. A certain short skirted blonde, to be more precise. Someone who he had been fantasizing quite a bit about of late. After over a year of denying his attraction to Felicity, Oliver had finally given in. Truthfully it was actually more like he couldn't contain what he was feeling any longer. Oliver wanted her, all of her and now that things seemed to have slowed down in his after hours activities he thought that he had finally found the perfect time to see if Felicity felt the same way. Diggle's request for a few days of R&R to go on a beach vacation with Layla gave him the perfect excuse to get Felicity alone. In the days prior to Diggle leaving, Oliver's nights had been sleepless. His imagination plagued him with various fantasies of him and Felicity alone together in the lair. Alone where no one would disturb them and where no one would hear the screams of passion he would elicit from her. Sleep was no escape either. When his eyes finally gave way to the exhaustion he would find himself in a vivid dream. A dream where he found himself on a very different type of island. This one had clear blue seas and white flawless sand but it wasn't the scenery that he remembered most about those dreams. It was always the scantily clad woman that was beside him or most of the time on top him. In the dream, Felicity's hair was not pulled back as it usually was but it cascaded down her shoulders freely as she straddled him. He would slide his finger against her exposed sides until he reached her ever so revealing bikini top. Frustrated with the alluring promise of what the top hid, Oliver would rip-

"Earth to Oliver?" Sara slapped the back of his head, hard. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?" Oliver hadn't even realized he had started another one of his perverted fantasies about Felicity. Even when not by his side she had such an enthralling effect on him.

Sara smiled knowingly at the confused look on Oliver's face. She knew what it meant. There was a time long ago that she had that same look when she fantasized about him. Fantasize was about all she could do since Laurel had already schemes her way into Oliver's heart. Sara had been so caught up in those fantasies that she could no longer help herself once Oliver and her started their affair. Sara made a mental note to remind herself to help Oliver and Felicity along before something or someone got in the way.

"There's a robbery in progress. Don't know what they are trying to steal but police scanners say that they are heavily armed." Sara stood and stretched her muscles to prepare for the coming fight.

Oliver nodded as he joined her. With one smooth motion he fired of an arrow and prepared to swing down from the roof they had been resting on.

Felicity had muted her comms, preferring not to listen to Sara and Oliver's small talk. Felicity was jealous and there was no mistaking it. It was bad enough that Oliver had a relationship with a heroine but now they were on patrol together. If she wasn't wearing such a tight dress Felicity might have a gone a few rounds with the practice dummy in the corner of the lair. She had been looking forward to spending sometime alone with Oliver while Diggle was gone but now it looked like that she wasn't going to get her wish. Usually she would have gone straight to Verdant after her worm at Queen Consolidated but instead she went home and took a nice long and relaxing bath. She made put on one of her favorite dresses and took extra time to make sure her make-up was perfectly applied. She even dug through her cabinets to find the sexiest underwear she could find. You never know what could happen, she had told herself. But then Sara had shown up in her mask and black leather and Felicity went from imagining all the things Oliver could to her, including but not limited to snaking his hand up her short skirt, to dreading that Oliver and Sara would rekindle some long lost romance while on patrol. Felicity sighed heavily every time she hopelessly thought about how she could possible compete against someone like Sara Lance. They even had scowls to match.

It was only when she caught the report of a robbery did she set the comms back to normal. Felicity out her emotions aside and did what she did best, guide Oliver to danger.

She waited and listen anxiously as Oliver and Sarah engaged the burglars. From what Felicity could tell from what she was hearing these were not simple criminals. They came to procure something either valuable or incredibly dangerous. From the blasts and explosions of gunfire that reverberated through her ear piece she could tell that they were determined to get what they came for.

While she understood and appreciated what Oliver was doing as the Arrow, that did not exactly mean that she enjoyed seeing him hurtle himself head first into battle after battle. As amazing as he was Oliver Queen was only human and all it would take was an errant bullet or a piece of shrapnel and she could lose him forever. In that regard she supposed that it wasn't such a bad idea to have Sara with him after all.

No sooner had she finished that thought when Sara's voice boomed through the comms. "Felicity! We are coming back in!"

From the panic evident in Sara's voice, Felicity knew that something had gone terribly wrong. She had been helping Oliver for over a year now and she had grown accustomed to patching up his injuries but during all those times Dig had been present. Felicity had no medical training aside from what she had learned from tending to Oliver. She grew flustered as she brought out every piece of medical equipment and kits they had. She even brought out the tray that the blood that Oliver kept in case of emergencies.

Minutes seemed like hours as Felicity waited for Oliver to come home. She paced back and forth by the stairwell in anticipation. When she did finally see them coming down the stairs, Felicity's heart fell. Oliver's arm was slung over Sara's shoulder as she did the best she could do to support his weight. Without hesitation Felicity ran up to grab his other arm. With great effort the two women half dragged and half carried Oliver into the lair.

Felicity gasped when they were finally able to lay Oliver on the table that had so oftener served as Oliver's operating table. His eyes were closed as he may unconscious. His breathing was shallow but at least even. There was no need to tear off his outfit to get the electrodes on his bare chest. The clothing on his upper body hung in tatters and all they had to do was pull the remaining parts off. What she saw then would haunt her nightmares for many years. The length of his torso was smeared in blood and guts. The image was so terrifying that she thought there was no way that Oliver would survive.

"Felicity!" Sara yelled trying to get the attention of the panicking girl. "Calm down. I think most of that blood isn't his. Your fool of a boyfriend tried to save one of the criminals from an RPG. The other guy wasn't so luckily."

Felicity's stomach was in knots as she and Sara cleaned up the blood so they could evaluate the extent of his wounds. Imagine their surprise when they found none except for a few shallow cuts and scrapes. Felicity would never intentionally wish for something awful to happen to anyone even a criminal, she was thankful that it wasn't Oliver that had been blown to bits.

It hadn't taken them very long to patch up Oliver's injuries. Though still unconscious he seemed no worse for the wear. The amount of blood had frightened Felicity into imagining the worst. She cringed at thought of losing Oliver. Thoughts that she had previously fought down surged, unbidden, to the surface. She imagined what it would have been like to never having the chance to tell him how she truly felt. To never have the chance to feel his hands caressing her skin, his lips brushing against hers. As if on instinct Felicity's hand reached out to touch Oliver's body. Her trembling hand stopped centimeters from his chiseled chest. It was not the first time she had touched him but the desire that was now coursing through her veins was overwhelming. When her skin finally made contact with his, Felicity couldn't help but let lose a small sigh. His muscles were just as she imagined it, hard and form. She, however, couldn't stop there. That one touch seemed more potent a drug than vertigo ever could be. Her hand slid down his chest and onto his flat stomach as she marveled at the feel of him. She trailed her fingers across his well-defined abs and wondered what it would be like to have his entire body over hers. She wondered if he would explore her body just as much as she would his.

"What was he like?" The words slipped out of Felicity's mouth before she could think twice.

"What?" The sudden question caused Sara's head to snap up from where she had been resting it. The question had confused Sara but the longing look on Felicity's face explained everything. Felicity's dilated pupils spoke volumes about her desire for the man laying unconscious on the cold, metal table. She couldn't help but notice Felicity's hand tracing the lines of Oliver's six pack and how it was starting to wander dangerously lower.

In the past Sara would have been upset that another woman was looking at Oliver, her Oliver, in such a manner but that was a lifetime ago. Recent events had taught Sara that emotions like jealousy were nothing but a waste of time.

"I'm surprised you haven't found out for yourself yet?" Sara said coyly.

"I'm sorry." Sara's response seemed to bring Felicity back to reality and she tried to pull her hand back from where it was resting on Oliver. "I didn't mean to-"

Sara caught Felicity's hand before she could get very far. "You don't need to apologize." While looking Felicity right in the eyes Sara pushed Felicity's hand back down where it was resting on Oliver's smooth skin.

Then to Felicity's utter surprise Sara intertwined her fingers with Felicity's.

Sara smiled when she felt her friend's hand tighten in nervousness. "Trust me." Sara whispered.

Felicity mentally counted down from three to one while a deep breath. That breath didn't last long. With Sara guiding her, Felicity's hand continued exploring the body that she had denied wanting for so long. No longer relaxed, Felicity could feel her breath quicken in anticipation.

Felicity was not the only one who was being affected by what happening. While Felicity's gaze remained fixed on Oliver, Sara was mesmerized by the blonde sitting near her. The closeness of their bodies had become painfully obvious to Sara. Sara's took in every facet of Felicity's seemingly flawless features, from neatly pulled back hair to the red lips and the cheeks whose blush was quickly spreading. Her tight, gray dress hugged her figure and accentuated the curves of her body perfectly.

Felicity knew that Sara hadn't stopped looking at her. Felicity wanted to say something, anything to ensure that Sara did not stop what she was doing. She was so caught up in her fear that she would say something wrong that she missed Sara's hand inching closer to her. Felicity gasped at the sudden contact as she felt Sara's fingers brush her hair gently away from her ear. With trepidation Felicity tore her eyes away from Oliver and looked at Sara.

Sara could read the hesitation in Felicity's eyes so she did her best to reassure her with a soft smile. She continued to brush the young blonde's hair softly until all the loose strands were tucked nearly behind her glasses. It took a while for Felicity to relax but it was something Sarah definitely could understand. Despite her affection for Oliver, Sara had learned that he was not the only person that could bring her some pleasure. Ever since Laurel had sabotaged her chance with Oliver, Sara viewed other women as nothing more than competition but that shallow wanna no longer existed. Her friendship with Nyssa, misguided as it was, was proof of that. It started out as a relationship of convenience, a way to ensure her place and safety in the League but as time went by Sara couldn't deny the attraction she felt for Nyssa. Ra's Al Ghul's daughter opened her up to experiences and feelings that she had never even contemplated. Experiences that Sara hoped she would be able to share with Felicity and perhaps even Oliver.

Felicity's already hyperactive mind was now spinning out of control. The dual sensation she felt from touching Oliver and Sara's hands were overwhelming to say the least. If it weren't for Sara's reassuring gestures Felicity may have bolted right then and there. But now that she had a few seconds to process everything Felicity's brain was able to catch up with her body and she accepted the startling realization that she was incredibly turned on by what was now happening. She didn't know if it was the months of sexual tension between herself and Oliver that was doing it to her or the fact that Sara, the strongest woman she had ever met, apparently found her attractive. The flush in Felicity's cheek slowly began to spread down through her body as the entire lair suddenly seemed too hot and too small. Felicity had to take another sharp intake of breath when it dawned on her that the distance between her and Sara was shrinking. Sara's once soft grip on her hand and head turned firm to again reassure Felicity that there was nothing to be concerned about. Time seemed to be completely warped to Felicity as everything seemed to be moving too fast but at the same time Sara's lips were inching closer and closer very slowly.

When the contact finally came, electricity jolted Felicity. It wasn't even a real kiss, a slight brush of the lips and nothing more but the shock quickly tingled its way from her lips to her heart.

Then the realization of what she had done hit Felicity and she snapped back away from Sara in horror.

Sara was stunned. "Felicity?"

"I-I can't believe I just did that." Felicity brought her free hand up and touched where she could still feel Sarah's lips on hers. It wasn't that Felicity didn't like the kiss but the fact that she did like it was what disturbed her. She had kissed Oliver's ex or his ex's sister or- Felicity shook her head in confusion. It was too much for her to deal with. Her eyes slowly started to glisten as she imagined Oliver's disapproving frown when he found out what she did. For Ollie, the boy that was ship-wrecked, two girls kissing in front of him might have been a common occurrence but that was a life time ago. This Oliver was responsible and cared about the people around him. He was, the CEO of a multi billion dollar company, he was her boss, a hero, her friend, and most importantly he was quite possibly the love of her life and she had no idea how he would react. Felicity's earlier thoughts of Oliver dying from his injuries were the most terrifying thing she could imagine but what she was now seeing was a close second. She trembled as she imagined Oliver's face as after the disapproving glare. It was devoid emotion, a look that made criminals literally shrink away at the sight of him because it clearly said that he did not care if you lived or died. That look directed at her would utterly destroy her.

Felicity started hyperventilating. She suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She was sure that she was going to lose him. After all the months of both of them slowly starting to accept that they were destined to be more than friends, she was going to lose him.

"Please don't tell him." Felicity begged Sara.

Sara was confused at first why Felicity suddenly started to panic. Sara thought at first that she misread the signs and the younger blonde was turned on after but after hearing Felicity beg her not to tell Oliver, Sara understood exactly. While Sara was no longer in love with Oliver, Felicity was head over heels. Sara would have done her best to explain to Felicity that Oliver would not be put off by what had just happened if it weren't such a moot point already.

"I won't have to tell him." Sara smiled seductively. "He already knows."

"What?" Felicity turned her head to see Oliver looking directly at them. There was no emotion on his face as he stared her down. It was the same look that, only moments ago, she had feared seeing. "Oliver..."

Felicity tried to explain but Sara quickly placed a finger on her lips. "Trust me, Felicity. He enjoyed seeing that."

"How can you tell?" Felicity sobbed.

Sara's smile only widened as she looked at something past Felicity's hand on Oliver. Felicity eyes followed her gaze to see a bulge in Oliver's trousers. A bulge that her hand was inappropriately close to. She tried to pull her hand back but Sara's grip kept it in place. "I guess I should have told you sooner."

Felicity eyes narrowed as she studied Sara then she turned back to the now grinning Oliver and back to Sara again.

"You knew he was awake? For how long?" Felicity was almost yelling.

Sara shrugged. "Since you started running your hands over his shirtless body, I expect."

Felicity was now frazzled. "How could you possibly know?"

It was Oliver who answers for Sara. "You don't get to be a member of the league of assassins by being fooled by someone that is faking to be asleep. Besides, Sara probably knew that I would have put an arrow through her if she interrupted you."

Felicity started to feel hot again when she grasped what Oliver was saying. He wanted her to touch him. Oliver, her Oliver wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Sara's voice, soft and alluring, broke her train of thought. "Now, shall we see about what we can do about that problem in Oliver's trousers. Don't you think that the Arrow has suffered enough for one night?"

Relaxed and happier than she had been in a long time, Felicity whole-heartedly nodded. "Even the Arrow deserves a present every now and then."

Felicity's eyes darkened with desire as she guided her and Sara's hand even lower.

Oliver groaned in anticipation of what was about to happen. Just centimeter's away from making contact with his growing erection, Oliver placed his hand on top of Sara and Felicity's hand.

Felicity froze, thinking that he may have changed his mind but the look he threw in her direction said the exact opposite. Oliver sat up from where he had been lying and with his free hand pulled Felicity towards him. That first kiss was everything she had imagined and more. Oliver's mouth devoured her own hungrily. Felicity didn't even hesitate she returned the kiss with just as much fire as he had displayed. She removed her hand from his pelvis and wrapped both arms around him and he did the same. The kiss continued for sometime neither one was willing to break the contact they had both been craving for so long. What more was their to say. It was epic.

It wasn't until Felicity felt Sara's hand on her exposed thigh did she remember that there was another person in the room. While Felicity was forced to stand to stand when Oliver had pulled her in for their kiss, Sara had remained seated. Her position not only gave her an excellent view of the shirtless man sitting on the table but it also gave her a glimpse of the black lace underwear that Felicity had under her skirt. The kiss and the ensuing sexual tension was too much for Sara to bear and she reached out to touch Felicity's leg.

Felicity finally broke her kiss with Oliver when she felt Sara's hand starting to explore her leg. With a final glance at Oliver, who nodded his approval, Felicity looked at Sara and threw her a warm smile. It was as if a silent agreement had been acknowledged by all three.

"Did you really like that?" Felicity asked Oliver, referring to the kiss she and Sara had shared.

Oliver moaned his approval as he went about planting kisses on Felicity's neck.

Sara had started out on Felicity's leg and thigh but with the approval of the other two there was no way that she was going to stop there. Felicity's skirt started to bunch up higher as Sara pushed up to expose her underwear.

Felicity started to breathe extremely heavily. Usually her brain would have been rushing for her and say stupid things but this time the Sara's probing hand and Oliver's exploratory kisses had thrown out every coherent thought she had. It didn't help that Oliver was not content with simply kissing her. The hand that had pulled her into his kiss had of in its way to her side but like Sara's hand it didn't stop there. Soon that had was grasping at her breasts through the thin cloth.

Felicity was determined to give as much as she received. Amid all the stimulation she was getting she was able to return her hand to Oliver's trousers but this time she went straight for the button that held it in place. Her head was tilted away from what she was doing, making it difficult to get the buttons undone.

When she finally got his pants free, Felicity slowly slid her hand into the trousers unbeknownst to her that Sara was watching her every move. By this time Sara had pulled down Felicity's underwear past her knees and exposed her sensitive flesh. Sara had rubbed and caressed all around that area but avoided direct contact. That is until Felicity's hand had grasped Oliver's erection. With perfect timing Sara's finger slipped in between Felicity's glistening flesh and slowly prodded with her finger.

Felicity literally did not know what to do. After she had started stroking Oliver and Sara had slipped her finger inside her, Oliver had decided that he was no longer satisfied with rubbing her breasts through her clothing. He reached back and unzipped Felicity's dress and with some help pulled it down to her waist and in the next motion unclipped her bra. It fell to the floor and suddenly Felicity was completely exposed to both Sara and Oliver with the dress bunched at her waist.

It was all too much for Felicity. Within a few movements her entire body wracked with her first orgasm. Oliver and Sara continued their ministrations until Felicity stopped shaking. Oliver watched lovingly as Felicity came down and continued to admire her body as small amounts of sweat were now trailing down her body.

Sara stood up from where she had been sitting the whole time and walked over to where Oliver was still sitting and started to pull down his trousers. He had known from past experiences with her what she was going to do. With ease Sara bent forward to take him in her mouth.

Oliver's kneading on Felicity's breast increased its pace as Sara's mouth engulfed him. Felicity, not wanting to be left on moved closer to them. She was nervous as hell but wanted to return the favor for the orgasm that she had just received especially since it was her first in the longest time. Felicity felt just a tinge of jealousy that she wasn't the one tasting Oliver but she knew that her time would come soon enough. She had waited a long time for this so she could wait just a little but longer. Felicity stopped Sara long enough to get her out of her leather outfit and then she twisted her around and kissed Oliver, trying greedily to bury her tongue in his mouth. She then decided to do something she had never done before. She placed her hand behind Sara and cupped her wet flesh. Without much experience in the area, Felicity decided that the most direct approach would probably be best. She quickly entered two of her fingers in Sara and did her best to duplicate the what Sara had done for her.

Sara was in heaven. What she was experiencing was nothing like what she and Nyssa had. It was pleasurable yes but this was something else together. She increased the pace in which she sucked Oliver as Felicity's gentle fingers worked their magic. Sara's training with the league allowed her to move her lower body and her head in opposite directions at the same time without much effort. Soon she was taking Oliver all the way down while at the same she was pushing her behind backwards to match Felicity's rhythm. With a groan Sara came, her body trembling the same way Felicity's had just a few minutes earlier. Sara's groan had a stellar effect on Oliver as the vibrations sent new waves of pleasure through him.

It took all his effort to to pull back and away as soon as he had made sure that Sara had come down for her high.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked. She was more than willing to let Oliver finish in her mouth as he had done so many times during their brief affair.

"I'm almost there but I want-" Oliver struggled to find the proper words without sounding rude or insensitive. His eyes were fixed on the exposed body of Felicity.

Sara nodded in understanding. This truly was a different Oliver than the boy she had known. While he had always been an excellent lover, there were times in the past that Oliver had become insensitive and often satisfied his urges with other women. But now Oliver wanted to cum in Felicity and Felicity alone. He wanted to completely and utterly belong to Felicity. After all that Oliver had been through in the past, all the trials and suffering he had endured, she couldn't begrudge him that.

She smiled and pulled the young blonde forward who was throwing them a questioning look.

Sara moved her mouth close to Felicity's ear. Her voice was soft and alluring, adding to the erotic nature of it all. "Look at him, Felicity. He wants you."

Felicity swallowed hard as she took in the scene in front of her. This was what she had been craving. The look he was throwing her was the exact opposite of the one she had feared seeing. Instead of a glare that was devoid of emotion, she saw all the passion he held for her. It was much more than friendship. That look promised her a life a life together.

Felicity nodded but when Oliver tried to stand so they could switch places Felicity stopped him. She climbed up on the table with him and prepared to straddle him.

"I don't have any condoms." Oliver suddenly wanted to kill himself for not being well prepared.

Felicity reached down and wrapped her hand around his rod. "I started the pill as soon as Dig said he was planning some vacation time."

The revelation caused Oliver to stare at Felicity. "You expected this to happen?"

Felicity's lip curled slightly. "A girl can hope." With that she slammed herself down completely. A sigh escaped her lips as her body adjusted to having Oliver inside her. Their bodies felt like a perfect fit, yet further proof that they belonged together.

Oliver's eyes widened at the feel of Felicity's walls wrapping around her but even that was nothing compared to when Felicity started to move. She slid easily back upwards almost to the point where only the tip of Oliver's cock was inside her then without warning she slammed her self back downwards. On and on Felicity went, urged on by Oliver's moans and the his hands on her hips.

Sara knew from the look on Oliver's face that he would not last much longer so she decided to help him out. She climbed behind Felicity and reached around to massage her already tender breasts. With a steady rhythm the three of the moved together in increasing amounts of both pleasure and passion.

Oliver felt himself reaching his end. The sight of Felicity riding him in ecstasy while at the same time wriggling being kneaded from behind was a sight that would implant itself in his head for many years to come.

Felicity thrust herself back down but this time Oliver matched it by bucking his hips upwards going as deep as he possibly could go. Felicity's eyes widened as she felt Oliver fill her with his cum, driving her over the edge as well.

As he released inside her, Oliver looked her right in the eyes and told her the one thing he had known since he had walked into her office carrying a laptop riddled with bullet holes. He may have not recognized it for what it was right away but ever since that first moment she drew a smile from him that their lives would be intertwined.

"I love you." He said in between breaths.

Sara hid her grin from the both of them as she helped Felicity ease them off their orgasm. Out of breath, Felicity crumpled exhausted onto Oliver. Her breasts bare against his chiseled chest. Oliver reached around and rubbed small circles around Felicity sweaty back while at the same time Sara stroked her disheveled hair.

"Did you mean that?" Felicity asked once she could breathe evenly again.

Oliver kissed the top of her head and tried to pull her in even closer to him. "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

Felicity grinned like a child on Christmas morning. To that day the most endearing that Oliver had ever said to her was that he needed her, or that she was his partner, or that he was proud of her. While those things were nice, they but skimmed the surface of what she hoped lay beneath.

"I love you too. Not my boss you, or arrow you, or even Oliver you but I love every single part of you. Does that make sense? I'm ruling again aren't I? I should probably shut up before I ruin the moment-"

Oliver did then what he should have done the first time he had heard her ramble, what he would do from now on. He silenced her with a kiss.

Sara watched the exchange between the two lovers and smiled happily. There was no jealousy, or resentment. Only contentment. She was glad that Oliver had found Felicity. She knew that that he meant what he said to the girl lying on top of him and though he had said those words to both her and Laurel at one time or another, they had always seemed forced. Now they flowed easily from Oliver Queens lips as easily as an arrow from his quiver.

A sudden noise broke them out of their trance like stared. As one they turned to see Roy Harper standing in the door way. His mouth was open in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"I heard there was some trouble and thought I would check in..." He stuttered.

Oliver, Felicity, and Sara rushed to cover up but as they did so Roy was already sprinting out the door but his voice echoed clearly back down the stairwell.

"Thea, where are you? I need to see you right now and please wear something really hot or better yet skip that since I'll just get it off you anyway."

"ROY!" Oliver Queen screamed as the two naked girls with him did their best to restrain him from killing his sister's boyfriend.

A/N I don't know was that too much? Should I change things a bit? If the feedback is decent I'll post this story on archiveofourown with my other arrow story. Hope I didn't disappoint. 


End file.
